This invention relates to certain heterocyclic diamides, their N-oxides, suitable salts and compositions, and a method of their use for controlling invertebrate pests in both agronomic and nonagronomic environments.
The control of invertebrate pests is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Damage by invertebrate pests to growing and stored agronomic crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. The control of invertebrate pests in forestry, greenhouse crops, ornamentals, nursery crops, stored food and fiber products, livestock, household, and public and animal health is also important. Many products are commercially available for these purposes, but the need continues for new compounds that are more effective, less costly, less toxic, environmentally safer or have different modes of action.
NL 9202078 discloses N-acyl anthranilic acid derivatives of Formula i as insecticides
wherein, inter alia, X is a direct bond; Y is H or C1–C6 alkyl; Z is NH2, NH(C1–C3 alkyl) or N(C1–C3 alkyl)2; and R1 through R9 are independently H, halogen, C1–C6 alkyl, phenyl, hydroxy, C1–C6 alkoxy or C1–C7 acyloxy.
WO01/070671 discloses N-acyl anthranilic acid derivatives of Formula ii as arthropodicides
wherein, inter alia, A and B are independently O or S; J is an optionally substituted phenyl ring, 5- or 6-membered heteroaromatic ring, naphthyl ring system or an aromatic 8-, 9- or 10-membered fused heterobicyclic ring system; R1 and R3 are independently H or optionally substituted C1–C6 alkyl; R2 is H or C1–C6 alkyl; each R4 is independently H, C1–C6 alky, C1–C6 haloalkyl, halogen or CN; and n is 1 to 4.